On the Tab
by pesi
Summary: stuck in an apartment on the labs tab, with alcohol, a pool and board games. Doesn’t that sound like fun! GSR and YoBling
1. Chapter 1

Summary: stuck in an apartment on the labs tab, with alcohol, a pool and board games. Doesn't that sound like fun! GSR and YoBling

**A/N ok I haven't wrote humour for a while so forgive me if it takes a bit to get going. Also not all the chapter will be as long and rambling as this one, well I hope!**

"I can't believe the lab finally came through after they refused to refund my hotdog money," exclaimed Greg.

"Your hotdog money?" asked Sara looking quizzical.

"I had to buy twenty brands and they refused to pay up," cried Greg shifting in his seat.

"Are you blackmailing Ecklie?" came Cath's voice from the front passenger seat of the Tahoe.

"No. What makes you say that?" asked Grissom looking away from the road for a second.

"Well its Ecklie, all of a sudden he decides to pay for us all to stay in a apartment out of town"

"Well he sent us to the crime scene it's only fair he gives us somewhere to stay" said Warrick shifting and almost elbowing Sara in the face.

"Isn't it someone else's turn to sit here?" asked Sara directing the question at Cath. Stuck squashed in the back seat were Greg, Warrick, Sara and Nick.

"If we swap now I'll have to go out in the rain and we'll get wet. It' s really not worth it" said Cath

"But it was worth it when you got to move "smiled Nick

"It wasn't raining as heavy then" replied Cath. It was true the rain had increased from a slight drizzle to a downpour with added thunder and lightening.

"I bet it's a small apartment where we all have to sleep standing," said Greg twisting the map round on his lap.

"Well you can all stand and I'll lay in the back of the car" smiled Sara.

"It's probably infested with bugs," said Nick

"Grissom can stay in it then" laughed Sara.

"Are you implying something?" asked Grissom

"I'm implying you'd probably find a house been fumigated the most interesting place in the world."

"No, infestations are only one species I prefer verity," replied Grissom getting a groan from the back of the car.

"Are we nearly there yet it's nearly ten" said Greg looking at his watch and waving it around.

"Is it past your bed time?" asked Sara in mocking tone.

"Funny" replied Greg trying to reach across Warrick and hit her but got nowhere.

"Children, see this is why were not allowed too far from the lab the children get over excited," mocked Cath.

"Ha ha" mocked Greg turning the map once again.

"So which way?" asked Grissom as they approached a turning.

"Straight on" replied Greg looking down at the map

"Well that's going to be hard because there's no straight on" replied Grissom slowing down.

"Oh um…then I think we may be lost"

"GREG" shouted everyone.

"Sorry" mumbled Greg.

"There's a gas station over there we could ask for directions" suggested Warrick making out a light through the downpour of rain.

"At least we get a shift off," said Greg trying to get himself out of trouble.

"Only because we'd arrive back in town about five minutes before It, Ecklie's worried we'd all collapse and sue him," laughed Catherine.

"I'm hungry has anyone got any food" asked Nick looking hopeful

"No, but we can get something from the gas station I could use something to eat" replied Sara.

"How can you be hungry after the scene we just worked" asked Warrick

"Oh come on Warrick we've seen worse," said Cath turning round giving him a look.

"Yes but that made me consider been a vegetarian" he said smiling at Cath

"He's seen the light," mocked Sara

"I thought you were going to start crying when you saw the pig," laughed Greg getting hit across the head as Sara reached behind Warrick hitting him as well.

"I thought Grissom was going to ask to keep it," laughed Cath.

"Even I wouldn't want that in my office!" remarked Grissom.

"A dead pig with flags and bugs poked in it. I think it would fit right in," laughed Sara.

"What I didn't get is why would the kid feed it to his sister, I mean even if you don't' get on that's a bit extreme giving cooked decomposing pig to your little sister" said Nick making a disgusted face.

"And that is why I'll be put off food for ever, well about an hour at least" said Warrick as everyone gave him looks.

"Well you may never get the chance to eat if we don't get to the apartment soon" said Cath as they pulled up at the deserted gas station. "This looks like where they go in the movies and find everyone inside dead" she added.

"Just our luck we'd find another crime scene," commented Sara

"I was thinking more you go inside and never come out, then we go in looking for you"

"And the man says they've been dead twenty years" mocked Greg in a spooky voice

"Give me the map," said Grissom taking it from Greg as Cath glared at him

"We'll go inside and ask for directions," said Greg shoving Sara along the seat as he climbed over Warrick.

"And get supplies encase we get lost again" said Sara.

"You make it sound like he would get us lost," commented Catherine as Sara pushed the door open against the howling wind.

"Your mad going out in that" said Cath as rain came in the door.

"I've been sat with this lot for over an hour if I don't get out there is a chance I'll murder them all" said Sara grabbing her waterproof and holding it over her head as she made a run for the door followed by Greg and Nick.

It was funny watching them run. Sara seemed to be having trouble staying upright in the wind along with Greg; Cath almost expected them to take off.

"Were on the wrong road" said Grissom suddenly flipping through several pages off the map. "In fact according to Greg we were in the wrong state" he added.

"Translation?" asked Cath

"We should have turned left three turnings ago," replied Grissom shutting the map and handing it to Catherine.

"Where did everyone go" he added realising the back seat was empty except Warrick who was taking the opportunity to stretch his legs.

"They went to get food, that or they've all done a runner" added Cath.

"No their coming back, damn their going to make the seat all wet" said Warrick moving over to the far right hand side so that he wasn't stuck in the middle any more.

The rain was lashing down. Nick was first holding a carrier bag in one hand and his hood up with the other running but not going fast because he was almost blown sideways by the wind. Behind him was Greg who looked like he was dancing as his feet skipped around been pushed by the wind.

Last of all was Sara who was running full pelt towards the car in attempt not to get soaked through after her waterproof took off, unfortunately in her hurry she tripped on a rock. She fell face first down skidding forwards slightly palms outreach in front of her and legs spread out behind her.

Nick was getting in the car as she fell closely follow by Greg who burst into laughter. Quickly Sara got herself up and ran back to the car slamming the door as she got in, her face was red with embarrassment and her hands and knees stung slightly.

"Oh I wish I had my camera then" laughed Greg.

"Ow" mumbled Sara rubbing the dirt of her hands. All three were now dripping wet onto the back seat and Greg and Nick from their coats which they were removing and throwing across into the back.

"Are you ok?" Cath asked Sara tuning round in her seat.

"She's bleeding," said Warrick pointing to where a small red patch was forming on Sara's trousers at her left knee.

"It's fine," said Sara looking at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.

"If your hurt you should get it looked at," said Grissom starting the engine as he suddenly became concerned about Sara but knowing if he showed it he would embarrass her more.

"Let me see," said Cath going into mother mode. Sara rolled her trousers up to reveal a small cut and then showed the grazes on her palms.

"See nothing" said Sara

"Here put a plaster on it" said Cath fishing around in the first aid kit.

"I don't need one"

"God I swear Lindsey wasn't this difficult when she was seven" said Cath as Sara snatched the plaster from her and placed it on her knee.

"So asides from your trip what did you get?" asked Warrick looking at the bag Nick was fishing through.

"Food" he replied handing out sandwiches and chocolate bars.

"Give me the chocolate," said Sara grabbing a bar

"Sara a secret chocoholic" smiled Cath taking a bar.

"It's from not eating meat she has to have something good" laughed Nick

"You shouldn't give them one they didn't go out and get wet," said Greg ruffling his wet hair up.

"Your dripping all over the seat" said Warrick shifting away from Nick who was trying to wring out his trousers.

"At least your not all muddy" laughed Greg looking at Sara who had wiped the mud off her hands onto the top of her trousers that had mud on the knees.

"Right" with that Sara unscrewed the lid of the coke bottle she had and poured it directly over Greg's head.

"HEY" shouted Greg as everyone else laughed including Grissom who allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he looked at Sara. "Oh now I'm all sticky" he said almost whining trying to brush it all out his hair.

"Children when you have finished" said Grissom bringing the car to a halt "were here" he added.

TBC ……………..

Ok let me know what you think, it will get funnier I just had to set it up

Next time, some people end up in a pool and there's the sleeping arrangements!

Oh if anyone likes a challenge and feels like they want to beta this for me let know


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok I know this is late but I'm not claming responsibility because the site refused to let me upload despite shouting and trying every few hours! I beg forgiveness

"Oh my" started Sara staring out the window.

"I think we went wrong again," suggested Nick

"That's… wow" finished Greg as everyone stared open mouthed at the apartment they had just pulled up to.

It was big and from where they were parked you could see a large glass room sticking out at one side obviously housing a pool.

"I think Ecklie may have been having a funny turn when he did this," suggested Sara.

"Maybe he'd been stood around superglue fumes," added Grissom getting a smile from Sara.

"Well are we going to sit here all night or are we going in," asked Cath

"I don't know Cath it's still raining you might get wet," laughed Greg as a crack of thunder emphasised his point.

"Come on I want to see inside" said Cath almost shoving Grissom out the other side of the car as he had the keys.

"Remind me never to get in her way," said Greg getting a snort of laughter from Warrick who quickly covered it as Cath glared.

There was mad dash of people from the car carrying bags to the front doorrunning into the hallway and shaking the rain off like dogs.

"Whoa" Greg almost ran straight into Sara staring at he house rather than where he was going.

The group now assembled around the bags in the hallway. The floor stretched out in front of them into an open room with a sofa big enough to fit six people on and another smaller one opposite. Off to the right was a kitchen that could have catered for a small restaurant.

Then like small children in a playground for the first time the group suddenly split. Catherine almost ran into the living room throwing herself on the sofa much to the bemusement of Grissom who simply picked his bag up and walked in behind her.

"This sofa probably cost as much as my house" exclaimed Catherine her head upside down as she looked under it.

Sara meanwhile had run to the far end of the corridor with the other men. On the opposite side were two doors one opened into another hallway which Greg, Warrick and Nick had gone down. The other door opened into a bathroom.

"Oh my god, this bathroom's the size of my entire apartment," shouted Sara. "Cath it's got a hot tub," added Sara causing Cath to jump up off the seat and go look. Leaving Grissom stood alone with his bag unable to understand why everyone was so fascinated, it was just an apartment.

Warrick and Nick were examining the main bedroom that had an en-suit.

"Oh man it's like a hotel in here," said Warrick going through the bathroom picking up small shampoo bottles.

"Well it's rented out to tourists so I guess it is" said Nick

Greg had gone through the second door and was laying on the king-size bed his arms outstretched.

Sara had lost interest in the bathroom and made her way through the final door into the third bedroom.

"Wow Grissom come see the size of this bed, we could all fit in it" shouted Sara her checks turning pink as she realised what she had just shouted.

Grissom simply raised an eyebrow at Cath who had come out the bathroom

"Duty calls" he said with a slight hint of a smile and walked by Catherine.

"Hey HEY" shouted Greg with such urgency everyone ran to where he was.

"What" asked Nick looking around the hallway.

"There's only three bedrooms" he said waving his arms around "And there's…..six of us" he said pausing to count.

"You could probably fit all six of us in one bed" said Nick

"That's not one of my fantasies unless... Sara, Cath would you like to join me" said Greg winking and getting slapped round the head by Catherine.

"We can sleep on the sofa's" suggested Warrick looking over to them "They look about as good as my bed" he added.

"I like a comfy bed" said Cath getting Warrick to do a double take as he glanced at her.

"And Greg can sleep in the pool" laughed Sara seeing Greg was staring at the pool house.

"Swim with the fishes" said Nick in a bad pirate accent.

"If you try and do that again you will," joked Warrick.

"Come on," said Greg waving like an excited child as he walked over to what looked like a giant greenhouse only this had a pool in it.

"Wow I wish a brought my costume" smiled Cath walking in.

"We could go skinny dipping," whispered Warrick to Cath causing her to choke suddenly.

"My swimming teacher made me swim in my boxers once when a forgot my trunks" said Greg suddenly.

"Greg, that was over share" smiled Sara.

"I jumped of the high dive once and my trunks came off" said Grissom not releasing he was speaking out loud.

"What?" questioned Sara in shock at having the image of Grissom jumping into a pool and loosing his trunks.

Grissom turned an interesting shade of red and began speaking incoherently.

"That was over share as well," said Cath patting Grissom on the back.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't' hear what either you or Greg said" said Nick turning around and walking out. "I don't want to be scared for life with either of those images"

"I though the second one was quite nice" said Sara walking by Grissom leaving him completely stunned and glued to the spot.

"Gris you coming" shouted Cath as Grissom realised everyone had left him.

"So we um need to sort out who's sleeping where" said Nick as they gathered in the hallway.

"Well Sara offered to sleep in the car," joked Warrick.

"Hey" Sara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Me and Sara will share," said Cath suddenly

"We will?" questioned Sara

"We will" smiled Cath raising her eyebrows. "If we get the en suite"

"WE WILL" emphasised Sara.

"Ok so their sharing so who gets the other two beds?" asked Greg looking like he was ready to make a run for one.

"Don't you want to share?" asked Sara with a grin

"Rock paper scissors?" asked Nick

"Seniority" replied Grissom "Unless you want every decomp and B and E for the next year"

"So one bedroom left," corrected Nick

"Look at Gil doing politics!" remarked Catherine

"And bedroom politics" smiled Sara making Grissom uncomfortable

"On three" instructed Warrick and Nick Greg and himself began waving their arms up and down

"Three" with that Greg produced a rock, Nick a pair of scissors and Warrick a piece of paper.

"Rock beats scissors," cried Greg triumphantly

"Paper beats rock," said Warrick waving his hand around.

"Scissors beat paper" said Nick

"Not now the rock broke them" smiled Warrick grabbing his bag and making a quick get away to a room.

"That's fine we've got the TV," shouted Greg

Twenty minutes later and Greg and Nick had set themselves up on the sofa's. Catherine and Sara had finally sorted out who was sleeping which side of the bed and Cath was asleep despite Sara shifting around every few seconds. Both Warrick and Grissom were asleep in their separate bedrooms. Having given up on sleeping Sara decided to get up and go for a wonder, she would have liked to have gone outside but with the pouring rain she didn't fancy it. Slowly she creped through to the main room seeing Nick laid out on the seat asleep she was surprised when she didn't see Greg on the other. She was even more surprised when Greg's hand gently touched her on the shoulder sending her spinning round and been less than a centimetre from hitting Greg in the face.

"Whoa, down girl!" smiled Greg "Guess you couldn't sleep either," added Greg holding up his glass of water as if in explanation.

"Want to watch TV" asked Greg

"Wont it wake Nick up," whispered Sara wondering why Greg wasn't whispering.

"He'd sleep through heavy gun fire," said Greg raising his voice as if to prove his point.

"Oh sure" smiled Sara grabbing the remote of Greg and flicking through the channels

"Give it back," demanded Greg standing in a child like demeanour

"Were not watching a documentary," added Greg as Sara grinned flicking through until she found something looking suitably boring for Greg showing a fly flitting around above a pond.

"Sidle give me that," warned Greg advancing on her. With one quick movement Sara leapt out the way of Greg Just as he dived at her causing him to fall face first onto the floor to the delight of Sara whose grin was so big he swore he could see her molars.

"That's it your going down!" shouted Greg loud enough to wake most people but getting nothing but a change of position for, Nick as he ran by him after Sara who had set of at a jog to behind the kitchen counter.

"Now, now didn't your mother teach you to share" smiled Sara darting out from behind the counter and running into the pool house.

"Give it back the games on," warned Greg running after her. Sara was happily making her way round the back of the pool turning to mock Greg when she tripped and found herself falling forwards. With one big splash Sara fell into the pool as Greg came to a abrupt stop almost falling over with laughter as Sara's head broke the surface. She pushed her hair back from her face making slicked back. Her pyjamas clung to her body.

"Greg" spluttered Sara splashing and swimming to the side where Greg was stood. Smiling he offered her a hand.

"Didn't anyone teach you to share" he smiled as Sara took his hand and with a sudden yank he found himself falling in as well. He missed landing on Sara by centimetres and instead he found himself flailing around in the water until he managed to get himself the correct way up and gasp for breath.

"I'm sharing the pool" smiled Sara splashing Greg whose hair was now flattened down to his face.

"Hey" Greg tried to splash her back but she was already pulling herself out the water. Now stood on the side she looked even funnier. Her clothes clung to her while water dripped off her face.

"I think I'll go back to bed now" muttered Sara ringing her trousers out as she walked away leaving Greg floating on his back in the pool with a huge grin on his face. a few minutes later a sleepy looking Nick wondered in.

"Greg what are you doing I heard splashing" asked Nick staring at him.

"Just thought I'd go for a swim" smiled Greg pulling himself out.

"In your pyjamas?" questioned Nick

"Well I forgot my trunks," mocked Greg walking by leaving a confused Nick.

TBC ……………

Next time…… unusual wake ups, rain and pancakes


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for all the reviews, sorry if I didn't reply I will next time 

Greg woke early the next morning turning around uncomfortably on his sofa. He looked over to Nick who was still sleeping.

"Nicky, Nicky come on time to get up" called Greg rolling off the sofa and prodding Nick but getting no sort of response. This called for stronger action. With an evil grin Greg headed over to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. For some insane reason he tiptoed back over to Nick despite the fact a nuclear explosion wouldn't wake Nick from his sleep. With one quick flick of his wrist Greg covered Nick in water causing him to jump up and fumble around looking for some sort of weapon.

"Whoa Nick calm down man" said Greg holding his hands up and laughing.

"Oh funny" replied Nick wiping the water now dripping from his face.

"Now that's an effective alarm clock perhaps it would work on the others" said Greg with that evil glint again.

"You want to pour water over the girls, I'll go start digging your grave now" smiled Nick

"There are other ways," said Greg as Nick got up and followed him down the corridor while Greg dramatically tiptoed in front. Slowly they cracked the door open to reveal Sara hanging off the bed in front of them. Her right arm was outstretched across the floor while her other arm was wrapped in the sheet that prevented her from falling onto the floor. The only part of her body still on the bed was her legs and they were dangerously close to the edge. The sheet wrapped around her middle like a sling been held onto the bed by the fact Catherine was laid on one side if it. Cath had a blanket laid over her.

"Dog" mumbled Cath causing Nick and Greg to do a double take as the crept into he room.

"Cath talks in her sleep how cute" smiled Greg.

"She won't find it cute when she knows we were watching her" said Nick looking slightly scared.

"Well some study's show music and suggestive words can influence dreams, perhaps I could make a guest appearance"

"You want to make Sara dream about you?"

"I 'm sure she already does and Catherine, what can I say it's just the effect I have"

"Ten bucks says you can't get any sort of reaction from either of them without a glass of water," said Nick holding out his hand. Greg took it with a grin before walking round to the side of the bed where Catherine was laid.

"Catherine" whispered Greg "it's Greggo" he said trying on a sexy voice that made Nick laugh.

"Your not helping Nick" demanded Greg

"Nick" moaned Cath as both Nick and Greg froze.

"Oh she says your name great," said Greg forgetting to use his quiet voice as Cath shot awake seeing Greg leaning over her.

"Greg what the hell" shouted Cath sitting upright pulling the blanket over her. As she did the sheet that she had been laid on moved realising it' hold on Sara causing her to fall face first onto the floor and have a very rude awakening.

"Nick I'm going to kill you" shouted Sara trying to get untangled from the sheet on the floor.

"Not me, all Greg's idea" said Nick smoothing his hand though his damp hair as Sara finally separated herself from the sheet.

"Nice pyjamas Cath" smiled Greg as Cath pulled the blanket even further over the silk pyjamas she was wearing.

"Out!" demanded Cath

"We thought you might want to wake Grissom and Warrick up with us" smiled Greg backing up as an angry Sara Sidle approached him

"Keep talking," said Sara glaring at Greg

"Putting the radio on usually wakes Lindsey up," suggested Catherine giving up on the blanket and climbing out of bed liking the idea of seeing Warrick in bed and also the look on Grissom's face when they woke him.

"I've got better idea" smiled Nick getting in on the plan.

"WAKE UP IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING" came the load chorus causing Grissom to almost leap out his bed fumbling around with the sheets while shouting.

"What!" shouted Grissom incredibly high pitched making everyone else shut up expect the snorts of laughter coming from Cath and Sara as Grissom's ears turned pink.

"What the hell's going on?" mumbled Warrick wondering into Grissom bedroom to join the group.

"It's your wake up call" smiled Greg

"Well I'm awake and I'd very much like to get dressed…alone," said Grissom in such a tone everyone pilled out his room.

Ten minutes later and everyone was dressed and in the main room, Greg was staring out he window watching the rain run down. The rain hadn't let up since yesterday and was now bouncing off the waterlogged ground.

"I can't believe I have to go back and get the car in this. You better give me a lift" said Greg turning around.

"It's your fault you're the idiot who didn't' fill it up. You can go back and get the gas for it" said Sara as Greg's mouth dropped open.

"You want me to walk to the gas station and back to the car in this!" shouted Greg.

"Children no one will be going anywhere" came Cath's voice from the other side of the room where she was listening to the radio.

"There's a flash flood warnings in place on the road we came here on, were not going anywhere……….who wants to phone Ecklie" she added after a while as everyone looked at Grissom.

"I think breakfast would be a good idea first," said Grissom getting out of it.

"Assuming we have food" said Warrick

"Maybe that's Ecklie's plan get us stuck out here and starve us," joked Sara

"He made it rain" replied Cath

"Can the devil control the weather?" asked Sara getting a smile from Nick

"FOOD" cried Greg opening a cupboard in an overly dramatic voice "WERE SAVED"

"Wow food, that's better stocked than my apartment" commented Sara at the well-stocked cupboard.

"Well it is a holiday apartment and the shops aren't exactly near," said Warrick

"That's the beauty of it quiet and close to lake mead" said Cath.

"You sound like the brochure" laughed Sara getting swiped round the head by a magazine Catherine was brandishing.

"Pancakes" announced Greg suddenly

"Greg do you even know how to make pancakes?" questioned Sara as he began rummaging through the cupboard producing a bag of flour.

"Yes I'm not simple I do have to cook for myself some of us don't live off takeaways and raw carrots" he remarked as Sara threatened to throw one of the eggs out the fridge at him.

"How many eggs do they think we need?" added Catherine producing a box of a dozen eggs.

"Greg will need that many to make on edible pancake" smiled Sara

"All right lets see you make one. I challenge you," said Greg holding the frying pan out like a sword at her.

"It's not going to be hard to beat you," said Sara yanking the pan out his hands.

"But it will be against me" said Cath taking the pan off Sara.

"A cook off is it well you've never had my pancakes" said Nick joining in.

"Warrick you in?" asked Cath

"Sure I can whoop you all, what we betting?"

"Who ever loses has to ring Ecklie and tell him were stuck" said Grissom

"You're cooking?" said Cath and Sara simultaneously.

"Yes……are you afraid"

"Yea but not for the reason your thinking of, I don't enjoy food poisoning" smiled Sara

Grissom chose not to reply but simply grab a frying pan.

**TBC …………….. next time the chaos of cooking and playing board games designed for 10-15yrs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n thanks if you reviewed for some reason this was hard to write and they encouraged me please keep them coming I promise to be quicker thanks**

There was a sudden mash dash like children when the dinner bell went as the group rummaged through cupboards getting ingredients and equipment. Catherine had hers set up like a cook on TV, everything laid out properly and perfectly. Warrick was trying to imitate her in a hope of impressing her, however when he put his eggs down and turned to get a bowl one rolled off falling on his foot and making a sticky mess.  
"Oh man," cried Warrick trying to get the gunk off his shoe. Greg's bit of worktop looked like a bomb had exploded and Sara's and Nick's weren't much better. Grissom was sorting his ingredients out like an experiment everything precise. When it came to breaking the eggs it was obvious Greg wasn't the greatest cook. After hitting his egg several times on the side of the bowl it cracked sending bits of shell in and he had to pick it out with a fork causing Sara to laugh whilst pouring flour sending it showering over the worktop.  
"Sara!" shouted Catherine as flour swept towards her bowl. Sara's attempt at breaking the eggs wasn't going to well she'd cracked the shell but too break it she stuck her fingers through the shell getting covered in egg and in turn the flour that was mostly across herself and the work top creating a paste on her hands. Catherine was doing hers professionally tapping the eggs with a knife so they seemed to simply fall apart in the middle exactly. When Warrick attempted to do it he stuck the knife in but the egg didn't break so he was stood holding a knife with an egg attached at the end.  
"Here" smiled Cath laughing a little. She took Warrick's hand and placed a new egg in it then took his other hand with the knife in and hit the egg breaking it. If she knew how much mental energy it took Warrick to stay still as she took his hand and moved her body close to his it was all he could do to say thanks rather than kiss her, not that Cath would have minded her hands lingered on his that little bit too long.  
"Right time to cook" announced Cath suddenly realising she was still holding Warrick and dragged him to the cooker trying to look like she had a reason for holding on.

Catherine's pancake was looking decidedly better than Warrick's it even seemed more round. Warrick's had spread out across the pan making it thinner in some places than others so it was getting burnt on the edges. Catherine tossed hers in the air and managed to catch it to a halfhearted applause from everyone except Greg who booed loudly. Warrick decided to try his hand at tossing it. He put lots of power behind it because the longer it was in the air the more time he had to catch it. Unfortunately he put too much power behind it and it hit the lamp getting caught over it. This time there was a full-hearted applause and cheering. Warrick tried to knock it down but it seemed quite content with where it was so he gave up and conceded.  
"Well short of dropping mine and walking repeatedly on it I don't think I'll be making that phone call" smiled Nick stepping up to the cooker with Grissom.  
Grissom's attempt was quite commendable it looked fairly edible despite the fact it had broken up when he tried to flip it with his spatula. Nick however couldn't find a spatula so was using his fingers a technique that involved a lot of cursing and didn't really make for good cooking. And despite the fact it had been edible no one was willing to try it because he had mauled it with his fingers.  
Greg and Sara were last to try. Sara's was going well Greg however was getting bored of waiting for his to cook so he could flip it like Cath had. Wiggling it about a bit he decided it was close enough. Mistake, pancake mixture splattered into the air showering Greg and Sara with tiny hot droplets.  
"Greg" shouted Sara shouting flinging her arms forwards as the liquid hit them. It was unfortunate that next to the cooker was a bottle of wine that Sara knocked over smashing it and sending the flammable liquid into the pan and over the cooker.  
Sara shrieked as flames shot out into he air. In a complete state of panic not usually associated with Sara Sidle she screamed causing complete chaos. People were shouting instructions, as Sara holding the pan began waving it around making Greg shout as the flames wafted by his head. The wine on the counter was now ablaze and smoke began filing the room setting off the smoke alarm and sending a shrill beeping sound into the air almost as ear shattering as Sara's yells as she spun round pan alight arm out stretched in order to keep the flames away from her face. Finally gaining some composure Sara ran at the sink throwing the pan under and turning the tap on sending steam up making her eyes water and clouding her vision.  
Greg panicking at the flames on the cooker filled his bowl with water from the other sink and threw it over it sending steam rising up and as the flames went out and the excess water to rush of the cooker onto the floor. As the smoke cleared a scene of devastation was left. Greg was stood covered in pancake mixture water pooling around his feet. Sara stood pan under sink splashing water everywhere including herself. Nick was stood fanning the smoke with a tea towel, Warrick was stood the pancake earlier attached to the lamp draped over his head. Catherine was bent over in a fit of laughter at everyone and had knocked her pancake off breaking it. The only person still calm was Grissom who was simply stood eating his pancake.  
"Does this mean I win?" he asked finishing his mouth full  
"No, I would have won if it wasn't for Warrick making me laugh" shouted Cath  
"Greg cheated he was getting rid of the competition" shouted Sara waving her pan around splashing more water on the floor.  
"Well now i've got my pancake back it's not that bad" said Warrick removing it from his head.  
"So whose phoning Ekclei?" asked Nick as the room fell silent  
"Well I guess we all should," said Cath as Grissom reached up turning the smoke alarm off.  
"I'm sure he'll love that" smiled Sara who was helping Greg clear up the pool of water on the floor soaking it up with tea towels.  
"Come on then everyone at once" said Cath getting the phone and dialling, then holding it up in the air  
"Hello" came Ecklie's familiar voice.  
"WERE DKFWQ DAWEFK DADHER ADF" came the jabber as everyone spoke at once saying completely different things.  
"Is this a prank call, Because it's not a good idea to prank the CSI lab"  
"Conrad" said Grissom taking he phone "I'm afraid the storm had closed the road and we wont be able to make it back sorry" said Grissom hanging up before Ecklie had time to react.  
"Go Gil" said Cath with some enthusiasm.  
"So what now pancakes seem to be off the menu" smiled Greg as a crack of thunder went of in the distance  
"Well I think a scenic stroll is out of the question," added Cath  
"How about a boredom buster?" smiled Warrick producing a bottle of tequila from a cupboard.  
"Now you're speaking my language" smiled Nick

TBC  
Next time drunken cludo and twister!


	5. let's twist again

**A/N sorry about the delay I've just started uni Sheffield hallam and I'm currently locked in my room writing the next chapter because I've never lived away from home and this is keeping me sane because I don't drink! (if anyone else has just started or goes to hallam feel free to e-mail me!)**

"I think you'll find that's a woman's drink," said Cath snatching the bottle away from Warrick  
"Beggars can't be choosers" smiled Greg getting some shot glasses out.  
"It's not like one of those mini bars is it? Because man, are they expensive" asked Nick  
"Oh we could apologise and say our child lifted it of and put water back, blame Greg" everyone starred at Sara "If it's one of those pressure sensitive "she explained still getting weird looks  
"I'm not even going to ask?" said Cath handing Sara a shot.  
"It doesn't matter what it is everything is paid for by the lab including the drink" said Grissom realising putting up any resistance to this idea would get him thrown out in the rain, anyway it would annoy Ecklie and that he liked.  
"Grissom" Catherine handed him a shot that he examined as if he had just been given a piece of evidence with the disgusted look on his face Sara used when handling saliva.  
"It's not poison," said Cath  
"Actually…"  
"Don't start" interrupted Sara downing hers and simultaneously chocking "I'm more a beer drinker" she sad in a hoarse voice coughing.  
"Class" laughed Greg downing his and trying his best not to contort his face. Grissom meanwhile was sipping at his as if a hot cup of coffee  
"Down it man," shouted Cath having her second.  
"Maybe we could mix it with something?" suggested Sara rummaging around the cupboard until she found a cartoon of orange "I guess this will do" she sighed pouring some in her glass while Greg left his out, not fancying another shot until he was at least a bit drunk.Grissom downed his and barley flinched while Cath refilled his glass while Warrick and Nick were competing to see who could down two the quickest.  
"Hey there's board games in here" shouted Sara noticing some boxes as she put the drink back, checking for beer, all she found was some vodka.  
"Well in bored and I'm game," said Greg almost shoving Sara out he way to see what was in there.  
"Oh twister" he exclaimed  
"I'll need a lot more drink before you get me playing that, isn't there something like trivial pursuit or something intelligent?" asked Grissom not noticing that every time he had some of his drink Cath was sneakily filling it up again  
"There's cluedo," said Greg pulling out a box "That's kind of like our job"  
"No it's not" came the reply from everyone expect Warrick who was busy seeing what else was in the cupboard  
"Cluedo's your best option it's that or cops and robbers"  
"Oh we could ring Brass and see if he wants to play," laughed Sara as Greg glared at her  
"I said it was like our job" emphasised Greg "find the weapon, where it took place and who did it"  
"Oh your right it's exactly like our job, quick pass me my luminal and I'll check the screwdriver," mocked Sara holding up the small metal piece.  
"Come on then if your plying" called Catherine who had set the board up along with Warrick.  
"Grissom you in?" asked Cath giving him a look which meant he didn't have a choice. "You can be reverend green" announced Cath handing him the small plastic piece "it kind off looks like you" she added knocking her shot over herself as she examined the piece.  
"I want to be professor plum," shouted Greg diving for the piece in a commando roll that ended up with his face planting into the side of the sofa.  
"Well I'm be kernel Mustard" said Nick  
"No way man," said Warrick grabbing the piece  
"I called it man hand it over" said Nick glaring at Warrick  
"Your too slow," said Warrick downing another shot and trying his best to impress Catherine. Nick charged at Warrick knocking the board across the floor  
"HEY" shouted Cath trying to set it back up again. Warrick was running around the table in the kitchen like a small child Nick one side and Warrick the other darting each way.  
"Just let Nick be mustard of whatever," shouted Sara as she was handed Mrs peacock as Catherine had claimed Miss Scarlet.  
"WARRICK" shouted Cath getting his attention. With his guard down Nick full on tackled him to the floor causing Warrick to drop the piece before Nick triumphantly held it the air cheering.  
"I dread to think what you at like when your under the influence" sighed Grissom who by now unknown to him he had, had around six shot not the two he thought.  
"I think it was Grissom in the bedroom with the rope," announced Sara sitting down cross-legged on the floor.  
"Or do you just wish it" Catherine whispered to Sara causing her to blush and turn the colour of Mrs Scarlet.  
"Lets play" whined Greg who by now was showing signs that he wasn't as able to cope with his drink quite as well as everyone else as he eagerly threw the dice at about sixty mile an hour across the room losing it.  
"Greg" came the chorus of disgruntled friends  
"How are we meant to play now?" asked Sara slapping Greg round the back of the ear.  
"Hang on," announced Warrick getting up and heading to the fridge  
"Sorry are we interrupting your snacking time?" asked Catherine  
"No" replied Warrick pulling a piece of cheese out "I'm making a new dice" he announced pressing he small lump of cheese into a reasonable square shape.  
"Initiative" said Grissom proudly.  
"I like a man with intuition shows intelligence" commented Cath smiling while Warrick pocked holes in the cheese using a cocktail stick  
"Intelligence, A beauty to some people" said Grissom in the manor he usually used when commenting at scenes "of course it helps if their pretty too" he added casting a glance at Sara and making Catherine's eyebrows do a dance on her forehead. Sara simply smiled thinking the drink was making her imagine things and that really he had just seen a butterfly out the window of course he was never interested in beauty until he met her, now that comment had sent her sideways which this look would have done if she was in a sober state. In this state all the look did was make her goosepimply, slightly red and want to dive across the cluedo bored and start manically stroking his beard, she always wanted to stroke it ever since he'd grown it kissing would be better but for now stroking was good.  
"Sara it's your hand not a dog" shouted Nick bringing her back to reality and making her realise on some level she was making herself the centre of attention by sitting stroking her hand, not Grissom's beard.  
"Come on lets play" shouted Greg finally rolling the dice sensibly and moving.  
"Me next" Sara practically hurled the dice through the window "sorry" she mumbled going over and getting it "hey I found the actual dice" she added picking it up and handing it to Catherine  
"Oh good I can have this" announced Greg popping the cheese into his mouth.  
"Oh Greg" came a disgusted chorus as Cath screwed her face up  
"Everyone's touched that," said Catherine looking at Greg like he had picked his nose.  
Thirty minutes later and Grissom was celebrating his third win  
"I don't' get it, it involves no actual skill how comes he keeps winning" said Sara  
"Skill" replied a drunk Grissom with a small smile  
"There's no skill," shouted Sara becoming angry  
"Hey I think it's time for twister" announced Greg pushing cluedo aside and laying the mat out.  
"YES" shouted Sara throwing her shoes off and diving so she was laid across the mat showing brightly coloured stripped sock  
"Nice socks Sidle I thought you'd be a black sock person," said Nick over analysing people chose of socks  
"Lindsey brought me them I could find any other clean ones" giggled Sara still laid down

"I'm too old I'm in charge of the spinner" shouted Cath grabbing the spinner away from Grissom  
"I'm going to remember that!" slurred Greg as Cath threw a cushion at him  
"I am older than you," slurred Grissom holding his finger up.  
"Yes but I have more dignity" said Cath leaving Grissom trying to work out how he had lost the argument.  
"Come on Gil afraid the young ones will beat you" giggled Sara who was laid across the mat while Greg kicked her arm.  
"Stop it your not playing right" he whined.  
"RIGHT HAND GREEN" shouted Cath her head following the spinner around making her dizzy.  
Everyone placed their right hand down except Nick who couldn't fit on.  
"HEY I WANT TO PLAY" he shouted trying to slap Greg's hand away and ended up in him and Greg having a slightly childish drunken shoving match.  
"Nick can help me," announced Cath  
"Oh because that needs two people" muttered Nick  
"Yes it does because I'm fairly certain this only had four dots and I'm seeing seven" said Cath taking another shot.  
"Left leg pink or it might be red," announced Cath slapping Nick's hand away as he tried to spin it.  
Greg proudly stretched out his leg back easily reaching the dot on the other side of the mat. Warrick did the same Sara looked rather awkward as her socks were slipping on the mat and Grissom looked like he was trying to put is hip out of place.  
TBC ………. Next time more twister and some dancing and maybe Grissom breaking his hip (only joking!)\


	6. tangled

**A/N all mistakes are mine as I can't email my beta so I checked the best I could but I will get it to them and replace this.**

**Also a BIG thanks to those who reviewed it encouraged me to take a note book and continue to write this on the train now all I have to do is type the next chapter up**

All Grissom could see from his current position were Sara's legs failing wildly like a beetle that had become stuck on it's back desperately trying to grab hold of something. Sara's legs were clawing madly at the map as her socks were providing little grip and she was in danger of doing the splits.

"I said right hand red people," shouted Catherine at the tangle of bodies in front of her. Grissom was bent head between his legs staring at Sara's left leg that was stuck between his own just below his head while Warrick and Greg were shoving each other in a head lock like bulls.

"Warrick your out" shouted Cath as Greg shoved him and he lost his balance failing to the floor.

"No way" slurred Warrick slightly ambling over to Catherine and Nick who was laid on the floor laughing at him until Warrick swiftly hit him over the head.

"Greg that's cheating" shouted Cath pouring a shot down her chin.

Greg had got hold of the red spot in his hand and pulled one side of the mat up making it difficult for anyone else to stand on.

"Fine" shouted Greg dropping it and bending over waving his bum in Sara's face making her giggle

"Right hand yellow" announced Nick. Greg easily stretched across his left leg hitting Grissom's as he moved. Sara looked around there was one behind her she could reach if she did a crab. With one movement Sara looked like she was falling over backwards until she placed her right hand down now in a full crab Greg's arm trapped under her left leg. Grissom was now stuck the only places left was behind him which would involved him doing a crab or one the other side which would involve leaning over Sara. He decided that was better and reached over his arm brushing along Sara's side. Greg was now muddled in with bodies part trapped under and some over. Grissom and Sara were in a position that looked to be from the karma sutra. Sara was in a crab with Grissom lent over her one arm behind her head he other at her left side and legs behind him. He was been distracted from trying his best to stay upright as a certain part of Sara's anatomy was bouncing up and down in front of his face as she giggled, if he didn't' move soon everyone else would be able to see how much he was enjoying it. Panicking slightly Grissom lost his footing and fell on top of Sara brining Greg down with him. There was a shot squeal and some shouting as a pile of limbs fell to the floor much to the amusement of Cath, Nick and Warrick.

Sara found herself buried under bodies unable to tell which way was out and which way was up.

"Sorry" mumbled Grissom trying his best not to touch anyone while getting up.

"Sara I never knew you felt that way" Grissom Greg as Sara put her hand a bit too far up his leg for support as she got up.

"I don't I thought you were Gris" said Sara proudly as Grissom choked suddenly on air while Cath dribbled her drink down her chin laughing.

"I um ….shut up," shouted Sara realising what she had just said.

"Here have a drink," she added pouring a shot mostly over the table and handing the glass to Grissom who was staring at her like a rabbit in the headlights.

"You couldn't tell which was my leg?" whispered Grissom as she passed him the drink

"I'm very drunk," whispered Sara giggling again and almost falling into him. Standing was becoming an issue for Sara and for Greg neither CSI seemed as able to handle their drink as well as the others. Grissom was doing a very good job of hiding just how drunk he was at best he seemed merry with slightly less inhibitions. Warrick and Nick were rapidly turning into small bickering children currently arguing over what radio station to have on. Catherine had drunk enough to put most people out cold on the floor, well she would have but unfortunately after her fifth shot she seemed unable to get much drink in her mouth and was pouring it down her chin wondering why her top was getting wet but was still reasonably in control of her body.

"Greg" shouted Sara as he fell into her knocking her onto her back rolling like a hedgehog.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your drink" slurred Greg swaying slightly on the spot

"Grissom tell him" whined Sara holding her hand up for him to help her up "help I'm not going to bite you………I could if you asked nicely" smiled Sara as Greg broke into hysterics at the look on Grissom face which was horror mixed with a slight enjoyment.

"No biting" said Grissom pulling her up a bit to fast as she fell into him and ended up just lent against his chest. Normally Grissom would have bolted at this point but due to his current intoxication he smelt her hair.

Catherine caught sight of this confirming her suspicions that Gil was not as oblivious as he seemed just in denial about his and hers feelings.

"Come on Cath dance with me" said Warrick how was bouncing up and down to 'gangsters paradise' in a all to cheesy way, despite the way he was bouncing around he still managed to look as gorgeous as ever and Catherine could resist but join in. she practically jumped at him now bouncing around in front of Warrick their legs brushing together every so often.

Greg was still sat on the floor practically drooling watching Cath almost pole dancing, using Warrick as the pole. Nick was happily oblivious to what was going around him and was currently tying up the figure of Mrs green with a metal rope and trying to hang her from the coffee table.

"OH" shouted Cath suddenly "CONGA"

**tbc ………. NEXT TIME more dancing, conga and rain, oh and maybe a few hangovers!**


	7. conga

**A/N apologies in advance I'm going camping and I don't think my laptop is coming with me! So it will be two weeks before I update**

"Conga" Cath practically screamed around the room. Warrick was a bit too eager to take up this offer and grabbed Catherine round the waist as she danced by him madly waving her arms like someone who had fallen overboard. Nick was next to join in happily grabbing Warrick's waist and was swung around to the side as they rounded the sofa. Grissom usually one to shy away from human contact and normally in this situation would flee, suddenly grabbed Nick's shoulders and began drunkenly dancing behind the line that Cath was leading through towards the bedrooms.  
Sara seeing her golden opportunity grabbed Grissom's trousers by the belt loops and was almost successful in pulling them down if it wasn't for the fact she fell sideways into a door as Greg grabbed her middle hugging her. Greg had his head resting and bouncing of Sara's back his arms tight around her middle mostly to stop himself diving face first into the floor as the line moved around. Catherine was happily leading the conga line up and over the bed as Warrick allowed his hands to slip down briefly noticed by Cath but not stopped. Sara however was having trouble getting up and over the bed she still had hold of Grissom but her drunken state and the fact Greg was locked onto her caused her to be dragged across the bed as she clung onto Grissom making a gap between his trousers and his bum that she was very eager to look down but the sheets from the bed were rippling up in front of her as she somehow fell onto her knees on the other side and the gap snapped shut as Greg collided with her once again. Greg now had hold of Sara's top with both hands pulling it back and almost strangling her. Completely oblivious to this Cath was picking up the pace waving her arms around now at a fast jog. As always the conga line had turned into a sprint everyone holding on by a hand running to keep up. As they passed through the kitchen Warrick barely had hold of Cath's waist, arms outstretched, Nick didn't have hold of anything but was millimetres away from Warrick. Grissom had hold of one of Nick's shoulders, behind him Sara was still holding on one handed swerving as her legs tangled in themselves. On the end Greg had somehow managed to grab hold of Sara's free arm and was holding her hand skipping sideways much to the annoyance of Grissom who was wishing he had gone last to grab hold of Sara even though he was enjoying her hand hitting him every so often.  
Back at the front Cath was running towards the pool house planning on pushing Warrick in somehow unfortunately she didn't realise the glass door was closed. There was a sudden bang as she ran sideways into it. No one had time or in their current state the reflex's to react and one by one they piled up. Warrick ran straight into the back of Catherine squashing her against the glass. Nick fell sideways into a potted plant. Grissom didn't have a clue what was going on and bounced of Warrick back onto Sara knocking her backwards and onto the ground with Grissom on top of her. Greg had gotten left behind after losing his grasp on Sara and a few seconds later appeared on the scene before bursting into a fit of laughter. Nick was sat on the floor, soil and leaves on his head. Catherine was pealing herself off the door with the help of Warrick.  
"Man that will bruise" laughed Greg as Cath rubbed her sore arm.  
"HANDS" giggles Sara loudly suddenly turning all attention to her and Grissom. She was laid flat out on the floor Grissom was on top his head next to hers and body sprawled across hers. As he got up he had inadvertently used her chest as leverage and was now sat on her legs bright red holding his hands in the air.  
"Yes those are hands," mocked Greg sitting down before he fell down not seeing what Grissom had done.  
"I like them" grinned Sara getting a half smile back from Grissom.  
"I can't feel my legs" she added as Grissom scrambled off her holding an arm out to pull her up but in Sara's current state even with assistance she could only make it to her knees holding her head with one hand.  
"Ow" she mumbled rubbing her head as Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up to her feet. Sara had a huge lopsided grin and lent against Grissom one hand on her head giggling away.  
"I think you've had enough. Time to sleep it off" announced Grissom the least drunk of the lot as he began to drag Sara towards the bedroom.  
"I'm fine I…." Sara paused "I'm going to be sick" she added one hand still on her head the other quickly shoved over her mouth feet scrambling. Some how with Grissom's assistance she made it all the way to the bathroom before losing her breakfast in a very undignified manner as Grissom held her to prevent her face planting into the toilet. Sara was somehow finding the situation hilarious as she fell backwards against the hot tub.  
"Vodka, the spring of youth" announced Sara now lent up against the hot tub giggling Grissom sat next to her.  
"What?" he asked now also laughing  
"You said it," replied Sara  
"I didn't!"  
"You did. You told me…after you said it was good for stargazing" explained Sara falling sideways onto Grissom "Opps" she added. Grissom didn't have a clue what she was going on about but didn't care because Sara Sidle had just fallen asleep laid across him.  
"I'm hungry," announced Greg suddenly getting up and half crawling across the floor towards the kitchen. "Oh cereal" he announced grabbing a selection of children's cereal out the cupboard. "The damn boxes are to small," he added shaking one up and down in front of Nick whose head was nodding away watching the box.  
"You need proper food Greggo and some coffee" said Nick pulling him up and rooting through a cupboard until he found some coffee then retrieved some mugs "twelve should do it" He muttered looking at Greg who had some how made it onto a seat and was tipping coco puffs out he box into his mouth and across the table. "And about nine for me" added Nick who had just poured orange juice into the mug instead of milk.  
TBC …. Next a contest involving coco pops, Cath teaches Warrick pole dancing and Grissom takes the team on a bug hunt that ends in chaos


	8. fry up not throw up

Catherine was hanging off the doorframe dangerously close to losing her grip

Sliding up and down the doorframe as Warrick's head moved with her mesmerized by her hips that were swing around the white frame up and around.

"You know some people consider poll dancing a sport," announced Cath as she slipped down crouching just below the floor before pulling herself up and hanging towards Warrick

"Well I can…see why with al the …um exercise" stuttered Warrick slightly

"I could teach you" smiled Cath as a choking sound came form across the room. Greg had just spat a mouthful of coco pops across the table

"Teach me" he shouted leaning so far forwards he fell into a heap on the floor. Cath ignored Greg's cries and focused her attention on Warrick who was staring open mouthed at.

"I didn't do that sort of dancing but it can't be that hard" she smiled leaning a bit too far back and slipping of the doorframe and failing to the floor landing painfully on her bottom.

"You going to teach me how to that?" asked Warrick a grin spreading across his face.

"All part of he act" smiled Cath holding her arms out for him to help her up. Instead of helping Cath he found himself been pulled to the floor landing just to the side of her

"See your learning," she laughed as Warrick rubbed his elbow he landed on.

Nick meanwhile had got Greg sat up again and was shovelling cornflakes into his mouth as Greg did the same mostly missing and pouring them across the table.

"I'm winning," spluttered Greg almost choking on the cereal

"No way" came the muffled reply as Nick took the box and began pouring them half into his mouth the other across the floor.

Ten minutes later and both Greg and Nick were laid asleep across the table Catherine and Warrick were asleep on the seat and Sara and Grissom in the bathroom

The next morning Catherine began too stir with a slight headache remembering last night. Had she really hung of a door and offered to teach Warrick to pole dance? Slowly she rubbed her bleary eyes coming too finding Warrick sat next tot her doing the same there was a awkward moment as they both made eye contact until a sudden grunt by Greg distracted them. His head shot up form of the table coco puffs stuck around his mouth and mashed against his forehead. Nick sat himself up before laughing at Greg then checking his own face for cereal. Greg didn't have a clue why everyone was grinning at him and didn't care his head was hurting and he considered just lying back down.

"I didn't know we had that much drink," commented Cath sitting up and looking at the piles of empty bottles

"Neither did I, I'm sure we only had one" replied Warrick running his hands through his hair.

"Well I did wonder why there was always half left when I got the bottle" said Nick looking at Greg

"I opened another and gave it to Sara she already had one" said Greg not lifting his head from the table.

"Oh I remember getting one out as well, you know what this ones not even tequila it's beer who got the beer out?"

"Sara" came Nick's reply "you drank some Cath or don't you remember" he added as Cath looked sheepishly at the bottle

"I'm surprised there's any alcohol left in the house," said Warrick as he began to clear the bottles up

"There's vodka," commented Cath opening a cupboard "my guess this is the sort of place daddy rents the house out for daughters prom hence the large amount of alcohol"

"Hence you've been with Grissom too long," said Nick prodding Greg

"Go away" moaned Greg as Catherine thrust a glass of water in front of him.

"I have aspirin for all" she said pouring herself some water and getting a box of tablets out her bag.

"Where are Sara and Gris?" wondered Nick out loud as Warrick sat down on the stool next to him rubbing his temples.

Slowly Grissom became aware of his surroundings and the painful throbbing in his head. He also became aware of the fact the arms he had across his lap weren't his neither was the torso attached to it. He took a sharp breath as his eyes came into contact with the form of Sara Sidle laid peacefully asleep across him. Panic racked his body if someone came in, if she woke up and ran from him rejected him.

"Grissom" came horse voice as he realised Sara's deep slightly red eyes were staring into his own.

"Morning" came Grissom lame reply the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh" came Sara reply closing her eyes and still laying across him before something kicked in and she realised where she was. His body didn't feel like she expected it to it felt relaxed rather than stiff panicked.

"Think we better move" said Grissom doing something his brain was screaming at him not too he placed his hands on Sara's arms griping her gently and helping her to a sitting position. Now he'd done it he wanted to wrap his arms round her. Instead he laughed at her as she slumped backwards hands over her face rubbing madly

"Wake up" Sara ordered herself stopping suddenly "ok wake up not throw up" she mumbled placing one hand on her stomach

"Come on well find some coffee lots of coffee" said Grissom offering his hand out and feeling warmth wash through his body as she expected it gripping as he pulled her up taking the pain in his headway briefly until she let go then it came back twice as bad.

Sara stumbled into the main room not bothering to find a chair she simply laid down in the middle f the floor.

"Feeling rough," grinned Nick who seemed surprisingly unaffected by the drink

"Urgh" came Sara's reply as she flopped a hand over her head.

"I know what you and Greg need a good fry up," said Nick, as Greg turned green and bolted towards the bathroom. Catherine was currently handing Grissom some tablets as he stayed staring at the table not making eye contact with anyone since he sat down.

"Come on Sara" Cath nudged Sara with her foot holding out a glass of water and some tablets but receiving nothing but a moan.

"Sidle suck it up," instructed Catherine pulling her to a sitting position Sara shakily took the glass and sipped at it taking the tablets as well. Suddenly her face paled and with a sudden burst of energy she clawed her way up to her feet using the sofa.

"Sink Greg's in the bathroom" shouted Cath as Sara shoved a hand to her mouth and ran towards the sink before been sick

"If you throw the tablets up I've got more "added Cath as Warrick cringed at the gagging noises Sara was making behind him.

"That's gross. How are you so wake and why would you want a fry up?" said Greg softly as he came back into the room looking a little worse for wear and screwing his face up at Sara who was now drinking from the tap having somehow manoeuvred her head under it.

"We didn't drink as much as some people, or we can just hold it better" said Cath "you need some more meat on you" she added as Greg felt his arms flexing them into a muscle to demonstrate his point

"I have meat, more than Sara," he said sitting back down as Sara removed her head from over the sink.

"I just think were been invaded by little green people," remarked Warrick as Nick handed him a piece of toast.

"Less of the little" moaned Sara as Nick forced a piece of toast into her open mouth

"Hey" said Sara after biting a bit of and reluctantly chewing it.

"At least it's stopped raining," said Nick happily eating his toast while flicking through the text pages on the TV "roads still flooded says they hope to have it open again tomorrow"

"Tomorrow what are we supposed tot do until then?" asked Catherine

"Well since it's stopped raining it would be a nice walk up to lake mead and I think fresh air would do everyone some good," said Grissom finishing his first full sentence since he'd entered the room "and there are some interesting species of bugs around here"

"Oh that's' his ulterior motive get with the bugs" said Sara now actually enjoying her toast and giving Nick a look she wanted some more

"Do it yourself?" said Nick making everyone look at him as nothing was said "she was looking at me with sad feed me eyes. Like a small dog," explained Nick shoving two more pieces of bread in the toaster.

"So were going hiking then?" asked Greg holding up a windbreaker "come on guys I'm awake now lets go"

**TBC ………………..**

**Wow that took a long time to write hopefully it was worth it and the next chapter wont take as long. Still to come Vodka, Tarzan, traffic cones and flashing lights!**


	9. the ants go marching one by one

A/N ok this chapters not as funny as the rest but I had to do some setting up but it will get funny again

"Why are you suddenly so awake?" mumbled Sara as Nick handed her another piece of toast.

"If I spend any more time stuck in here I may get cabin fever and kill everyone" answered Greg

"As long as there's a good reason," said Sara tucking into her toast

"Anything that gets us out I'm up for" said Cath trying to snatch a piece of toast of Sara but getting her hand batted away "who gave you the drugs" said Cath

"Would you like butter?" asked Sara smiling and holding the plate out

"You know this is a known make out spot for college kids" said Nick suddenly

"Is it good for star gazing" Sara asked looking at Grissom who chocked slightly on his cereal

"I imagine it is" he replied not entirely sure if he was on the same wavelength as Sara but from the slight red tinge to her cheeks he guessed he was.

Everyone else was oblivious to this Greg because he was too busy pouring milk over his cereal but Warrick because he was grinning like a maniac at Catherine who was doing less than subtle flirting by licking her lip before eating her toast, it would have been better if she didn't miss and drop the toast down her but still had the desired effect on Warrick

"So good idea Grissom. If we get bored we could always go off in groups or pairs," he added still staring open mouthed at Cath.

"Yes great idea Gil I'll go get showered," announced Cath getting up

"Urm you might want to let me clean up in there first" said Sara getting up "I got kind of sick last night" she added disappearing

"Fine I'll us the en-suite" said Cath also disappearing leaving Warrick trying to work out if he was imagining everything.

An hour later and everyone was showered changed and ready.

"Greg were going for a walk not a camping trip," Cath said looking at Greg who had appeared from the bedroom carrying a back pack

"Maybe he thinks he's going to get lost again and is brining provisions," laughed Sara

"It is provisions encase of boredom" smiled Greg as clanking glass was heard as he shifted he bag on his shoulder.

"After last night?" said Cath eyebrow raised

"From what I remember it was fun expect when I woke up this morning and my head felt like exploding but if I get to see Grissom do the conga again I'm good" said Greg quietly as Grissom entered the room holding a map he'd found in a draw.

"Hi ho hi ho it's of to work we go" stared Greg whistling

"Greg that's going to get very annoying very fast" warned Sara shutting him up.

As Grissom walked outside he found himself doing something strange he was staring at Sara at her legs. He was staring at a co-workers legs, inappropriate didn't cover it. Maybe it wasn't inappropriate as Sara once told him they were both adults and should handle a relationship in a adult way of course she had added on the end not hide from it like a child as he bundled himself under paperwork to avoid having to give a answer other than no to dinner. He did it because it was safe there was no chance of getting burnt. He'd seen what relationships can do, leave you bitter and alone the way he was going now without even having one. He'd also seen the good side they way people connect; make each other happy the way spending time with Sara made him. He'd seen those relationships mostly when they ended with one partner in the morgue and the other heart broken but that was hazard of the job. Like the hazard that if something happened to Sara he wouldn't be able to carry on not if he'd let himself go not if he'd said yes and gone to dinner. Catherine once told him that about Eddie that although when they spilt up it hurt before was great she'd told him she'd rather have got burnt and lived than hid away. That was something Catherine certainly didn't go for and the prospect of getting hurt again didn't seem to worry her. It worried him not just him getting hurt but Sara. He knew he could hurt her with out even been in a relationship but mostly he hurt Sara because of this. He loved her. He'd tried not to but when she smiled at him his body felt warm and he wanted to hold her. When she told him about her family he wanted nothing more than to hold her close until she stopped crying but he didn't he kept himself at distance and now she was drifting away gradually as if she'd given up and he'd really left it too late. He hadn't not last night that was the Sara he was used too not so drunk but smiling quick-witted that was the Sara he loved eh ruined. He wasn't going to ruin it again he wasn't going to let her get hurt and he wasn't going to be the one to hurt her.

"GIL" shouted Cath brining him to his senses at the bottom of a steep slop up to the start of the woods.

"Grissom are you coming or not this was your idea," said Sara beaming at him just in front holding out a muddy hand at him.

"What?" asked Grissom having completely missed what just happened.

"Should have let you fall on him might have woken him up" smiled Cath half way up the hill.

"Why are you muddy" asked Grissom as Sara withdrew her hand as he began to walk up leaning forwards his feet sliding in the mud.

"You were stood just behind her when she took a face dive" laughed Greg running up the hill spraying mud at everyone as his feet slipped.

"Oh" came Grissom's reply as he struggled to get up.

"Come on Greggo your making it look hard work" smiled Nick from where he was stood at the top as Greg ran into him.

"SLIPPING" shouted Sara as she began sliding back towards Grissom who wasn't sure whether to grab her or move so he didn't get knocked down he was answered when Sara fell forwards her hand stopping her from falling and showing how she got muddy. She now gave up and crawled on all fours up as Cath laughed at her losing her balance slipping down into Warrick who grunted at Cath suddenly fell into him. Managing to keep his balance he pushed Cath up quickly before they both fell down without thinking he shoved one hand on her back and the other on her backside

"Warrick that's sexual harassment" shouted Nick as they made it to the top.

"Anyone would think you were tying to cop a feel" smiled Cath pushing her hair from her face and smiling

"Well you have got fine ass," replied Warrick

"Grissom I think these two need separating," said Greg

"Well they are both adults," replied Grissom as Sara did a double take at what he had just said and the fact he was looking at her when he said it.

"I see a law suit coming on Warrick" smiled Nick teasing him

"Yer I think I'll take you for all you've got" laughed Catherine as Sara attempted to clean her hands on the damp grass now stuck with wet hands flicking them at Greg.

"You earn more than me," said Warrick shoving Nick playfully as he was stood arms behind his back shaking his head.

"Oh bug mans onto something," said Greg interrupting as Grissom disappeared into the trees

"Oh good he does the disappearing and ignoring everyone in his spare time it's not just at work" mocked Sara as Grissom turned around

"Hum" he said looking confused as to why everyone was laughing at him

"So what you got the bug man"

"When did I gain the title bug man?" asked Grissom eyebrow raised

"Greg's idea" came the reply

TBC …………… 

**Still to come climbing tree's, throwing shoes and a stealing spree at a police station by least likely of suspects!**


	10. CSI's out of their tree and well up it

Catherine was amazed at how Sara could look so interested at this discussion on the mating habit of a beetle no bigger than her little nail. Maybe she was interested in it but it seemed dull even for Grissom she did suspect Sara wasn't that interested in bugs despite her proud geek status. In fact Cath suddenly realised why Sara seemed so interested she was staring directly into Grissom's eyes not the way a normal person would, the way that showed how much she cared for him as Cath had long suspected and managed to get out of Sara after a few beers once Sara had declared that Hank was a jerk and nothing compared to Gil Grissom who in Sara's words was a statistic of beauty. She had, had a lot to drink and was slurring but Cath understood what she meant. The thing that was bugging Catherine now was Grissom, she knew he liked Sara she knew before he did and she knew how much he did to actively ignore this. It took constant nagging to send her potted plant after all. But now he was looking back at first she though maybe this was Gil been emotionally inept and not realising but he was staring directly back and leaning in as he talked this wasn't the fumbling of a emotionally stunted man. This was the awkward flirting of a man who had no idea how people interacted.

"So what the hell are we looking at?" asked Greg interrupting Cath's thoughts and Grissom's moment as he shot to an upright position almost hitting heads with Sara as he did.

"Beetle" said Sara as Greg looked at her suspiciously

"You haven't bee listening any more than I have tut-tut," grinned Greg waving his finger around in the air "if you had you would know that this is a carpet beetle" said Greg proudly picking up a rather large insect

"Actually Greg tat is a cockroach" said Grissom standing up as Greg flung the cockroach as far away as he could

"Listening were we Greg?" beamed Sara

"I was considering opening up my boredom buster" smiled Greg plonking his bag down to the clatter of glass hitting glass.

"Now that's the first sensible suggestion I've heard" smiled Cath open the bag and producing a bottle of vodka and handing another to Warrick

"You brought vodka?" asked' Grissom rubbing his head as if feeling the hangover that was coming

"We get a day off and you want to talk about bugs?" replied Cath taking a swig and holding the bottle out towards Grissom

"No thank you not again," said Grissom holding his hand out to stop her

"Boring" mumbled Sara taking the bottle

Grissom was left standing staring at everyone as Greg produced two more bottle's and handed them out.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was well on there was to a bad hangover. Sara was sat on the floor hyperventilating after looking like she was going to wet herself when a beetle peed Nick on. Grissom was now regretting telling Nick what the stain the beetle left on him was as he'd then chased Greg trying to wipe his hand down him. It occurred to Grissom that everyone else was enjoying themselves and he wasn't. Maybe he should have a drink after all it worked out well last time, he'd woken up with Sara laid in his lap. Doing something against his better judgement he grabbed a bottle form Sara while she regained some composure and took a swig.

"I want to go back" announced Cath suddenly "we've been here…..urm ages" she said looking at her watch.

"Fine lets go," replied Grissom standing up and then pulling Sara to her feet. "You don't like my bugs any way" he added looking sad

"I like them" whispered Sara

"Which way's back?" asked Warrick

"This way" came the reply as five arms pointed in different directions

"Oh" sighed Cath " were lost were going to freeze and die and Brass is going to find all our bodies" shouted Cath waving a half empty bottle around

"Melodramatic much" said Sara slurring her words slightly "oh big word" she added smiling insanely

"We could probably see the house from up there" said Greg pointing to the top of the trees.

"Good idea" smiled Sara suddenly running at a tree trunk.

"SARA" shouted Cath expecting her to hit it, instead she jumped grabbing a low branch and swung herself up onto it with surprising ease for someone who wasn't slightly drunk let alone someone who five minutes ago had a conversation with a woodlouse.

Grissom then did something he was sure a man of his age if any age should be doing he started to follow Sara up the tee. She was nimbly grabbing for branches and making her way up by swinging her legs up and over with a elegance that made him wonder if she ever did gymnastics. Greg was making his way up a sturdy looking tree with a quick pace showing he used to doing this as a child. Nick was having trouble getting off the ground jumping to grab a branch to pull himself up with. Warrick was hanging out off some low branches looking precarious while Catherine was round the other side clawing madly with her feet pulling herself up with her arms. To climb trees this big in any state was dangerous but to do it this drunk was defiantly a health and safety issue.

Sara was now almost half way up sat legs straddling a thick branch head poking up between leaves. Grissom was getting poked in the face and scratched by twigs and leaves as he struggled to get up as Sara grabbed his arms and gave him a pull. His chin was now resting on the same branch where Sara sat his legs standing on a less sturdy branch below

"Well bug man your better at this than I though" commented Sara as Grissom's head panted next to her looking decidedly redder than it was supposed too.

"Come on Sara I'll race you" called Greg from the tree next door where he was making his was up. With a quick grin Sara was gone easily reaching the higher braches and pulling her way through. She was now at the point where the branches were getting too thin to support her and she was a good ten feet above the ground.

"I won," shouted Sara at Greg who had got himself stuck a bit below her. Grissom had decided to stay where he was while Nick was mere inches above the ground his legs and arms wrapped around the thick trunk trying to crawl his way up. He lost his grip and landed with a thud on his backside. Catherine had stopped just over half way as she seemed to have come to some sense about what she was doing. Bits of braches and leaves were stuck out her hair and had her arms wrapped around a branch close to the trunk, her knee dangerously balanced on one a bit below. Warrick was somehow standing upright on a branch on the opposite side to Catherine his hands clinging onto the trunk as he seemed to lean backwards.

"Um how do we get down?" questioned Cath after a minute of silence

"Jump" suggested Nick rubbing his sore bum

"Like hell I'm higher than you were," Cath shrilly replied as he realised where she was

"This is your fault Sidle" Cath shouted at the tree Sara was in unable to see her because of the leaves been densely packed at the height Sara was "I need another drink" she added as Nick waved the bottle around

"If you come down you can have one" he smiled taking a swig and almost chocking as he pulled a leaf out his mouth "what who put that there" he asked out loud.

"Come on it's easy," said Greg who was shimmying his way back down in his current state not realising he was grazing his front. Grissom was looking around for somewhere to put his feet cautiously he put one down on branch below but found once one was down he had to move quickly because he was losing his balance. With some skill he skidded down a pile of branches staying upright but taking some grazes in the process. Stopping himself by grabbing a branch firmly Grissom found he was inches above the ground and could simply step off if he wasn't so dunk that when he stepped he kept going and fell backward roll onto his back

"Well how do we get Sara out?" shouted Greg at Sara who he could see by waling around underneath the tree she looked comfy now positioned sort of sat between four branches her arms resting propped up between two and her legs straddling one.

" NOT that way" shouted Sara holding her arms out "also I'm stuck," she added looking down

"Great I was hoping you would help me," said Cath who was now laid on a thick branch legs and arms wrapped around tightly

"Jump we'll Cath catch you," said Greg standing under her and waving his arms about

"NO chance" replied Cath

"ARGH" came a strangled cry as Warrick lent back too much and fell about two foot to the ground landing with a squelch in a muddy puddle "oh great" he sighed getting up and wiping himself down

"Come on Cath we haven't got all day"

"Its not just me Sara's stuck as well" Sara Cath gripping tighter.

"I'm not stuck I'm coming down now" shouted Sara who was coming down head fist now a wise choice. Leaning forwards she was grabbing branches then swinging down and hanging until she found somewhere to put her legs. She'd made it to only about three feet from the ground when she lent too far falling face first towards the ground. Unluckily for Sara she collided with something soft, Grissom

"HELP" shouted Grissom making no attempt to move as Sara Sidle came flying face first towards him. There was a thud as Sara hit Grissom causing him to fall onto his back as she face planted on top of him leaving a sprawling mess of body parts spread across the muddy floor.

"Me Tarzan you Jane" laughed Greg banging his chest as Sara pushed herself up blowing her face a picture. It was bright red with mud stripes going down it she blew a couple of muddy and wet bits of hair fro her face s she stood up. Grissom pushed himself up his back aching and covered in mud.

"HEY" screamed Cath as a shoe came flying at her as she laid laughing in her tree

"Stop laughing" shouted Sara now standing on one leg looking angry

"I know how to get her down," shouted Greg suddenly holding his finger in the air like he'd just had the best idea in the world, you could almost see the light bulb ping above him. With that he grabbed the branch below Cath and began shaking it

"WHAT THE HELL STOP IT "screamed Cath as she fell sideways. It was like a cartoon as she gradually slipped until she was hanging upside down been shaken about

"Whoever knocks her off wins" smiled Sara throwing a twig at her

"OY" Cath made the mistake of letting go to shake her fist at Sara and fell onto the pile of leaves now collected at the bottom.

"I WIN," shouted Sara as Cath threw her shoe back at her "thanks" smiled Sara putting it back on

"So which way was out" asked Warrick with that Sara held her arm out and pointed

"Ok lets go," grinned Greg grabbing a bottle as did along with Cath and Nick then began marching forwards

TBC ………………………… 

**Next time on CSI (I wish) it turns out drinking and hiking do not mix well….**

_If your still sticking with this please review and let me know what you think,_


	11. a bog a stream and a bed of nettles

"I'm bored" moaned Sara trudging along at the back of the group "and my feet hurt" she added as Cath simply shoved a almost empty bottle in front of her

"Fine" mumbled Sara finishing it then handing it to Greg who put it in his bag.

"We're not going the right way," said Nick stopping suddenly.

"Well were bound to come out somewhere science says so" announced Grissom.

"Maybe it's like the Bermuda triangle," suggested Sara losing her footing and falling on Grissom

"Or not" said Sara putting an arm round Grissom as he helped her up. Normally Cath would have noticed the fact Grissom was stood his arm wrapped around Sara holding her up but she was to busy trying to get Warrick's attention.

"Come on I'll find the way out," announced Cath grabbing Warrick's arm and dragging him

"How comes she thinks she can find out when I couldn't?" Greg asked Nick walking along behind them.

"I want to sit down," Sara mumbled to Grissom.

Catherine and Warrick were making their way down a rather steep muddy hill that gave Cath a great excuse to hold onto Warrick.

"YER" shouted Greg sliding down by them his arm out like he was surfing. Nick was behind him doing the same running then sliding. He almost made it to the bottom when he lost his balance and rolled down the last part.

"WIPE OUT" shouted Greg getting to the bottom as Cath and Warrick slowly slipped down.

"DANGER" shouted a voice recognisable as Sara Sidle

"What?" asked Cath turning quickly in time to see Sara come flying head first down the hill at a run with Grissom clinging onto her hand behind. With the propulsion Sara was unable to stop at the bottom so kept running falling face first with splash luckily followed by another as Grissom fell sideways joining Sara.

"I'M SINKING," screamed Cath suddenly realising she was up to her knees in water.

"Good for you" came Sara's reply as her head whipped up covered in muddy water her hair stuck down on her red cheeks.

"Bog" said Grissom stating the obvious trying his best to stand up. He was covered in water one side.

"BACK UP THE HILL" cried Nick only ankle deep at he edge of the bog

"HEY don't' leave me" said Sara falling sideways her feet sticking in the mud at the bottom.

"Grab my bag," cried Greg throwing his bag at Grissom and Sara

"Greg you need to keep hold of one end" said Warrick wading over. He had hold of Cath's arm and was dragging her.

"I can't walk," moaned Cath her feet sticking.

"Ok" with that Warrick scoped her up causing him to sink a couple of inches but he was able to make his way to the bottom of the hill. Sara had managed to stand up with Grissom clinging onto each other both hip deep in the bog. Slowly and with a lot of effort they began wading through the water.

"It's cold" moaned Sara her arms cling to Grissom's waist "and I need to pee," she added

"Nice" shouted Greg sat a couple of inches up the hill. Warrick had carried Cath all the way to the top his trousers now caked in thick mud as he'd almost crawled up. Nick was still stood in the bog holing his hand out to help his friends.

"My bag" shouted Greg suddenly

"It's ok all the drinks gone, finished zilch," said Cath making an action like she was been strangled.

"My lady" smiled Nick taking Sara's hand and pulling her up onto the hill

"What about me?" snapped Grissom having to climb out himself

"Your not as attractive" answered Nick as Sara shuck her head at Grissom

"Don't listen to him," she whispered

"Ok are we ready to go my way out. The right way?" asked Greg standing up and shaking some water off himself like a dog.

"Yes lets get out," said Sara squelching forwards as water sloped around in her shoes.

"Do you have to go potty" mocked Greg receiving a sharp slap to the back of the ear.

"One more word and you'll never go potty again because you wont have anything to go with," warned Sara as Cath grabbed her

"Play nicely now" smiled Cath patting Sara on the shoulder

"Come on then are we going or not?" demanded Warrick

"Coca cola came to town diet pepsi knocked him down doctor peppa fixed him up now they all drink seven up sound off," shouted Greg

"SHUT UP" came the cry from behind.

"Oh great well done Greg a dead end" shouted Cath waving her arms as they were forced to stop hitting a rather large stream

"We could walk through it," suggested Greg sticking his leg in showing it just came to his knee.

"We didn't walk through one to get here," said Cath in a 'dur' voice "it's the wrong way" she added

"This isn't helping" moaned Sara walking round the group in circles.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" cried Greg at Sara.

"That's it"" with that Sara launched herself at Greg pushing him into the stream with a splash

"Nice one" smiled Warrick as Greg sat up dripping wet spitting water out.

"Bully" said Greg sticking his tongue out to which Sara did the same

"I think the children are getting tired time to take them home," said Cath marching off staggering slightly "and I'm starting to get a headache the drinks wearing off" she muttered

"Then we need more drink," said Nick as if this was the obvious answer

"Are you sure this sis the right way?" asked Grissom becoming irritable

"Well I recognise this tree," said Cath snapping back

"How can you recognise a tree?" Greg whispered to Nick who shrugged

"I SEE IT, I SEE IT," shouted Sara pointing at a light through the trees

"Ok who left that light on?" scowled Cath looking at Greg

"Sorry mum" answered Greg moving before he got attacked

"Mum I'm not old enough to be your mum," said Catherine been held back by Warrick

"Ow" interrupted Nick suddenly hoping form leg to leg

"Do you have to go now?" Greg asked getting elbowed in the ribs by Sara

"No. Ow nettles," said Nick starching at his legs

"Where?" asked Sara looking around "oh" she added as they realised they were stood in a bed of nettles

"Its fine as ling as you don't touch them" said Cath carrying on

"But I was drying my socks. RUN SAVE YOURSELF" cried Nick running by everyone

"WE'VE SAVED," shouted Greg been followed by Warrick at a fast pace through the nettles. Grissom was behind them weaving in and out not to avoid the nettles but because at this pace straight wasn't an option in his current state unless it was straight down in a face plant.

"Come on Sara" said Cath shoving her "run"

"If I run I'll wet myself," said Sara as Cath burst into a snort of laughter

"It's not funny"

"it is" smiled Cath making a face at her

"Don't make me laugh," said Sara trying not to look as Cath stuck her tongue on the end of her nose

"Cath" shouted Sara running away from and straight into the back of Warrick who was stood trying to get they key in the door

"MOVE MAN" said Sara grabbing the keys from him and unlocking the door then making a line for the bathroom

"Thanks" smiled Nick wondering inside dripping mud and water all over followed by everyone else

"Oh footprints" grinned Cath coming in last and seeing the mud on the floor "Warrick you like footprints" she shouted waving him over.

"Cath I've got your hangover cure" smiled Greg pulling pack of beers from the fridge"

"Just what the doctor ordered" replied Cath taking one.

"Just as long as you don't dance again" said Grissom taking one from Greg

"But who would entertain you" asked Greg doing a attempt at a robot dance

"You mean who would we laugh at?" aid Sara coming in talking a beer and completely missing the two steps down into the kitchen landing with a thud on her bottom

"You" suggested Greg "I'm all wet I'm going to get changed," he announced

"Good idea come on Sara," said Cath grabbing Sara's arm and dragging her. Sara unable to get up was dragged along behind Cath facing the opposite direction swigging at her beer with her free hand.

"Oh I know we could play limbo," shouted Cath from the bedroom

**TBC ……………………….**


	12. use 101 for a broom, limbo

"Sara" shouted Catherine throwing a balled up sock at her. Sara was laid on the floor both legs shoved inside one of her jeans legs wriggling away

"I can't get in," moaned Sara

"It's because your too fat" mocked Catherine "your in the same leg" she added laughed as Sara looked confused

"I'm in a leg?" she asked "oh" she then remove one leg and managed to dress herself which was quite an achievement considering the fact she was on her second beer.

"COME ON" cried Greg from the other room "ARE WE PLAYING OR NOT?"

"Ok hang on," said Catherine dragging Sara t where the men were stood examining a broom balanced between two chairs on piles of books

"TADA" said Nick waving his hand in the air

"As my beautiful assistant demonstrates we have set up limbo" smiled Greg

"I'm not your assistant," countered Nick "I piled the books because someone kept knocking them off," he said looking pointedly at Grissom

"I think I saw one with insects," he said reaching for the pile to have his hand slapped by Sara

"HEY"

"No touching" smiled Sara waving her finger in the air. The broom was just at Sara's neck height so easy to get under, in theory.

"I'm going first," shouted Catherine running at the broom and ducking under.

"We need music," said Warrick turning the radio on then shaking as he went under

"Oh Sara do that" smiled Greg as Sara went to slap him but he moved in time. Sara simply walked under ducking at her neck, Grissom got half was and stared reading the book titles so Greg had to shove him through as he went under.

"Da da da da da" sang Nick the last to duck under

"Ok two books away," said Greg moving two books leaving the broom lower one side than the other even when Warrick moved two from the other side.

"I think it's wonky," said Sara cocking her head to one side

"No I think you're wonky" smiled Greg shoving her

"I'm not," replied Sara leaning over and then falling "wow the floor just moved" grinned Sara as Catherine took her beer away from her and handed it to Grissom

"Your supposed to be the responsible one look after her," Cath instructed him. Grissom was however to busy staring at his reflecting in the kettle trying to get his hair to go spiked like Greg's. Sara once commented on Greg's hair and Grissom considered this to mean she liked it.

"Whose responsible? What?" asked Grissom as he realised a bottle had been shoved in his hand but Catherine was back examining the radio. "Oh more beer" smiled Grissom finishing Sara's bottle "hey what you doing down there?" he asked walking over to Sara

"Limbo" answered Sara laughing.

"Now its even" announced Greg. The broom had gone down at least a foot and was now at Catherine's waist.

"No hands on the floor" said Greg as Nick tried to crawl under but Cath grabbed at the back of his shirt and dragged him back

"Cheating" grinned Cath "your out," she added patting Nick on the back

"Oh" moaned Nick plonking himself down in a chair.

Sara was next up that was if she stopped trying to grab the bottle of beer Greg was waving at her.

"Greg SANDERS" shouted Sara as Cath took the bottle of him then drank it

"Neither of you deserve this" she smiled holding the empty bottle upside down and waving it.

Sara approached the broom leaning further and further back until she got to the point where she was lent too far and simply fell with a thud onto her back

"OW" mumbled Sara as she rolled over giggling

"Out took too long," said Cath shoving her foot in Sara's face

"Urgh get your manky feet away," said Sara crawling

"My feet are not manky!" said Catherine looking hurt.

Greg was now happily walking at the broom bent down slightly but not enough as he walked straight into it knocking it off. Standing where the broom was Greg turned round grinning, "I thought I was lower than that" he mumbled looking confused.

Grissom started to walked under but half way stopped dead

"Ow"

"Ow what?" asked Catherine laughing at him as he was bent backwards the broom just touching his waist

"Ow I'm stuck," he said putting a hand under his back

"Move," ordered Catherine as Sara came over to attempt to help. She shoved Grissom sending him forwards clattering into the broom Warrick and Nick had just repositioned.

"I'm bored of this," mumbled Sara as Cath and Warrick reset the broom

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Grissom smiling slightly. With that the two sneaked off.

"Where they going?" Nick as Greg as Warrick made his way under the broom.

"Don't know but its probably more interesting than here," sighed Greg

"What to find something better to do?"

"Sure" smiled Greg getting up and following Nick into the other room

"DID IT?" cried Cath putting her hands in the air "where is everyone" she asked Warrick who was looking as confused as Cath "oh well come on" she grabbed warrick's arm and dragged him into the pool house "I fancy a swim and I haven't brought my costume" grinned Catherine

Grissom had wondered out the apartment and was striding along the road in what was turning into a cold night Sara was walking along behind him.

After twenty minutes of aimless walking Sara finally decided to ask what they were doing.

"So where are going" giggled Sara skipping slightly to catch up with Grissom who was striding ahead

"Don't' know" replied Grissom striding in a staggered pattern as he had trouble putting one foot in front of the other.

"Can we go back my feet hurt?" pleaded Sara pouting

"Sure I um don't' know the way" said Grissom turning round on the spot and almost falling over

"Oh a police station" shouted Sara running up to Grissom and jumping on his back pointing

"OW" Grissom nearly face planted into the sidewalk at the sudden force on his back

"We can ask for directions I have my badge," grinned Sara waving her CSI ID around

"Good idea" smiled Grissom setting of towards the small station

"We have to look sober" Grinned Sara madly.

"Got it," replied Grissom standing up straight and looking more drunk than he did before

_**TBC ………..**_


	13. that was me been sober

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not replying personally my e-mail's playing up 

"WARRICK HELP" shouted Catherine fumbling around with her jumper that was currently wrapped around the top of her head. She'd managed to get it half way and now had it twisted around her arms covering the top of her head and her eyes. She was dangerously close to the edge of the pool staggering about while Warrick was bent over double laughing at her.

"Warrick" pleaded Cath completely ruining anything that was previously sexy about her proposal as she slipped her jump back down over her head.

"What to find something else to do?" asked Cath now red and flustered

Sara sauntered casually into the reception of the police station. It was only small and clearly not very busy. There were two officers sat at the front looking bored.

"HELLO" beamed Sara almost shouting as Grissom wondered in behind her looking less stable.

"How can we help you?" asked the man standing up and looking over to his colleague

"We're lost" smiled Sara leaning on the counter and almost falling sideways

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. It was the officer who had been at the scene they worked he stopped dead seeing the drunken pair flopping around reception

"We're stuck we walked and got lost" explained Sara

"We just wanted o know which way was back to the place with rooms" said Grissom trying to make eye contact back grabbing Sara's arm for stability instead.

"Apartment" corrected Sara

"You now them?" asked the man now out from behind the desk and stood next to Sara

"There CSI's they worked the scene the other day, stuck because of the flood" he explained looking them up and down

"I didn't know geeks got drunk," whispered the man sat at reception

"I didn't know they dated," added the man stood next to Sara who was holding Grissom's arm swinging it around

"You want to follow the road straight back" said Liam the officer from the scene told them.

"Do you get bored?" asked Sara suddenly dropping Grissom's arm and falling against the officer.

"Bored?" he asked laughing at her

"Yes well your not exactly busy she" she grinned slipping her hand down his side.

"Sara" with that Grissom grabbed her and pulled her away

"Shush" hiss Sara at him and elbowing him, as she did he saw the glint of metal as she slipped a pair of handcuffs into her back pocket

"Thanks we should go," said Grissom pulling Sara and almost falling over her as they stumbled from the station laughing.

"Well that's' something you don't see everyday" laughed the man sat down

"They were all over each other I didn't think the lab boys got any play"

"That's where your going wrong" the Liam grinned "also she's got your handcuffs" he added as the man sat down burst out laughing as the other began feeling madly for his cuffs.

"So what shall we do now?" asked Sara pulling on Grissom's arm to keep her upright

"I should arrest you" smiled Grissom

"Ok" smiled Sara holding her wrists out together "arrest me officer" she added smiling as Grissom waved his finger at her

"Not yet" he smiled walking off "Roads closed," he added looking ahead to where flashing lights were and a corded across the flooded road.

I know we could play snap," suggested Greg fanning the playing cards out in front of himself.

"Greg we can't play snap" said Nick grabbing a card "there not the same"

"We could, look" he held up two three's "see snap, oh we should do it with forfeits" he beamed

"Ok whoever loses get the forfeit the other person sets it" said Nick dividing the cards up.

"Ok" said Greg getting up and putting some music on blasting over the one Catherine had on for limbo.

"SNAP" shouted Greg throwing his arm out to grab the cards "right forfeit "he smiled looking at Nick "ok easy to begin you have to prank Hodges" smiled Greg grabbing Warrick's abandoned mobile from the side

"That's easy" grinned Nick looking at Greg "so what's' his number?"

"Not a clue ring the lab and ask to be put through"

"Hey Mandy It's Nick can you put me through to Hodges?" asked Nick slurring slightly

"HEY sexy" said Nick in a low voice as Hodges picked up "I saw your picture on the advert and had to ring, how about we hook up later?"

"WHAT WHO THE HELL IS THIS HWO DOD YOU GET THIS NUMBER" Hodges practically screamed down the phone as Greg burst put laughing "SANDER'S I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" shouted Hodges as Greg told Nick to hang up

"He's going to tell Ecklie," sighed Nick hanging up and laughing

"Hey man I didn't dial," said Greg placing a card down.

"SNAP" shouted Nick

"Damn"

"Right you have to……eat a worm"

"Eat a worm," cried Greg "Grissom will have me shot" he laughed taking a swig of beer

"Oh don't you want to" mocked Nick

"That's it" Greg got up swaying slightly and marched outside quickly followed by Nick.

"Come on then" said Nick rubbing his arms as the cool wind blew.

"Hang on I've got to find one first don't you tap or something to get them?" he asked

"I could go ask Grissom"

"No way" said Greg now on his hand and knee's tapping the mud

"Dig" said Nick sitting down and scraping some soil away.

"GOT ONE" announced Greg picking up a small wriggling worm

"Come on then" grinned Nick as Greg shut his eye sand shoved the worm into his mouth

"OGH" he began coughing and spat the worm out "it tastes like mud" he said rubbing his tongue with his arm

"You lose," grinned Nick laughing

"Oh I've always wanted one of those," shouted Sara pointing to the traffic cone complete with orange flashing light.

Grissom crouched down waving his arm indicating for Sara to do the same

"I'll get you it," he whispered loudly looking around quickly.

Suddenly Grissom broke out at a run towards the cordon. Sara not wanting to be left behind followed him splashing water up as she ran through the puddle increasing in depth. Grissom grabbed the cone tearing the cordon from it and held it above his head. This sight was one to behold Gil Grissom was stood ankle deep in water holding a traffic cone with a orange flashing light above his head while Sara Sidle was jumping up and down on the spot splashing water around

"RUN" screamed Sara as Grissom placed the cone under his arm and set off. A few meters away they stopped to catch their breath as drops of rain began to fall.

"I'm getting wet," cried Sara who was already soggy form the puddle. Rain began to fall faster soaking them both in seconds

"Come on we need to hide the evidence" shouted Grissom, been able to say a word that big in his current state showed how intelligent he was, not which you would have known it as the pair ran down the road a flashing orange light indicating there whereabouts.

"Cath I don't' think we should be doing this" said Warrick trying to put his seatbelt on

"It will be fun come on I can do a handbrake turn" grinned Cath slamming the car into reverse

"This is a DUI," cried Warrick as the car spun around and Cath stalled it.

"Were won private property" smiled Cath now jolting the car forwards before stalling again.

"You know I've always wanted to try the backseat," grinned Cath looking over her shoulder

"Your telling me you haven't" smiled Warrick

"OY" Cath gave him a slap across the shoulder before climbing over what was suppose to be sexy but ended up kicking the gear stick sending the car jolting forwards

"Or not" laughed Catherine rolling over on the back seat

"Come on lets get some coffee," suggested Warrick getting out and opening the back door to find Cath grabbing his shirt, "Come on" grinned Warrick haphazardly pulling her from the car into a fireman's lift

"Oh" laughed Catherine as she bounced along as Warrick carried her inside.

Once inside they found the house empty a scene of destruction, the table covered in beer, empty bottles and a pack of cards spread out

"I know," said Warrick almost dropping Catherine on the floor "we could play strip poker". That got Cath attention she stumbled up from the floor and managed to make it all the way over to the seat before half collapsing into a bowl of cereal

"Go fish" she announced grabbing some cards as Warrick sat down

"We're playing poker you lose so lose a item of clothing" instructed Warrick proud of his little tangle of words and happily shoved some cereal in his mouth as Cath removed a sock and threw it at him. At that rate this was going to be a long night.

TBC ………………….


	14. the funs over for now

Grissom woke up to a strange sensation warmth was coming off something next to him onto his bare skin. He suddenly became aware of his headache and the fact he was naked. He also knew exactly where he was naked in bed and he was fairly certain the thing next to him warming him up was Sara. Daring to look he tuned his head to see Sara's sleeping peacefully half hidden by the sheet over the both of them. He remembered coming in soaking wet and stripped them getting into bed then, also he remembered helping Sara off with several items. Sara fell asleep while he was quoting things to her. An orange light illuminated the room and his mind. "Oh god" he felt at his wrist sure enough there was something cold and metal attached to it and attached to that another wrist. Well this would stop Sara from running because that was what he was scared of now he'd done it, now they couldn't pretend this never happened that he never told her how he felt even if it was in with a mixture of Shakespeare quotes. What terrified him was the thought that she might reject him, this was the woman who he turned down so many times he imagined how that made her feel if she left now it would break his heart, was that what he'd been doing to her each time he said no and dismissed her for fear of getting too close. It was too late now he was too close and he knew it there was no going back.

Slowly Sara became ware of her surroundings the first thing she became aware of was a very annoying flashing orange light. Stretching her arm out she was alarmed when she hit something flesh that reacted and stiffened to her movement. Taking a deep breath she rolled sideways and came face to face with Grissom.

For one painfully long second they lay staring directly at each other.

"Sara" said Grissom his voice catching in his throat

"Yes"-replied Sara waiting for him to shout at her to get away

"Are you wearing any clothes?"

"What?" asked Sara almost shouting

"Well I'm not and I just wondered if you well….. were"

Suddenly Sara realised what he was saying and she realised she wasn't wearing anything either except she could feel her watch on her wrist as last night came flooding back

"Oh urm our clothes were wet," said Sara not sure what he remembered

"I remember…" he replied followed by an awkward silence. He was laid naked in one of his fantasies. The awkwardness of the situation was been replaced with the fact Sara was laid next to him he could feel her body heat.

"Gil"

"Yes," replied Grissom not used to Sara calling him Gil

"Why is there a traffic cone?" asked Sara looking at the end of the bed where there was a traffic once compete with flashing orange light

"I'd be more worried about he handcuffs." Said Grissom pulling his arm up and Sara's along with it

"Oh I thought that was my watch, when did I don't remember.." said Sara matter of fact before bursting into laughter

"Sorry you must be hating this I mean I'm sorry for everything. Stealing the cone and these and stripping you," rambled Sara before Grissom stopped her

"I'm not, well I'm hoping you stole the keys and I'm slightly regretting running down the street balancing that on my head" he said gesturing towards the cone " stiff neck this morning and by the way I put the handcuffs on I thought they would urm stop you from leaving"

"So what are we going to do I can't get dressed like this what do you mean stop me from leaving?" said Sara pulling at the cuffs

"We could do what we were too drunk to do last night," said Grissom his gaze meeting Sara's

"Grissom are you still drunk?" asked Sara

"Enough to do it, not enough to forget it" joked Grissom trying his best to make Sara understand him

"Grissom I can't, not if afterwards you regret it I couldn't stand it" Sara was cut off as Grissom's lips met hers softly and pulled away

"I'm not drunk Sara I understand what I'm doing. I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I first saw you" with that he lifted the cover up "well defiantly no clothes" he called as he did something he'd always wanted to do make Sara Sidle genuinely laugh because he was making her happy and he was happy.

Catherine woke with an awful headache, even worse was the fact she was cold, her skin on her back was freezing. Cracking an eye open she saw something that took her by surprise Warrick was slumped across the table opposite with a sock tied around one wrist, her sock. Sitting up suddenly and irritating her head she realised why she was so cold on the top half all she was wearing was a bra.

"Morning" moaned Warrick rubbing his head then stopping abruptly as he realised he was sat in a shirt and pair of boxers.

"So strip poker?" started Cath somewhere between embarrassed and excited.

"Yes that was fun," said Warrick propping his head up on his arms and smiling.

"Fun?" questioned Cath lifting her head p and revealing she had milk dripping off her chin along with bits of squashed cereal. With a grin Warrick moved suddenly surprising Cath as he lent across the table and licked the side of her face

"You had something on it" said Warrick as if that explained everything

"Morning" came Greg sanders voice from the couch causing a frenzy of activity as the pair at the counter as the hastily got dressed and Warrick untied the sock from his wrist he wasn't too sure why that was there.

"Oh man what's with the flashing light?" asked Nick sitting up and covering his eyes with his arm.

"It's not me" answered Catherine noticing the light was coming from her Sara's room. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Grissom you're not helping" hissed Sara as he fell against the wall for the fourth time trying to get one of Grissom shirts on. They had both managed with some assistance from the other to get a pair of trousers on each but the tops half was not going as well. Grissom had one arm and the other hanging out. Sara had one sleeve dangling over her shoulder and the other arm in trying to hold the top together.

"Help me button it," said Sara trying to keep a straight face.

"I think we need some wire cutters"

"Oh really" hissed Sara now having the shirt done up wrong but covering most of her.

"And where are we going to find some?" asked Sara

"I've got some in my kit" answered Grissom as Sara attempted to button his shirt but only got one done because he kept pulling at her wrist.

"Oh and no one will notice this" sad Sara pulling his arm.

"They might not," said Grissom clutching at straws.

"I'm so embarrassed," sighed Sara taking a deep breath and dragging Grissom over to he door. They were both now reasonably covered but one arm each hung out under their shirt lifting them each time they moved. As Grissom went for the door handle moving Sara's arm her shirt was in danger of showing more than she wanted

"Grissom keep that arm still," warned Sara as Grissom gave her a sly smile and opened the door.

"HEY" Nick almost shouted standing up

"So much for not getting noticed" muttered Sara

"Hi we urm seem to have a problem" said Grissom truing beetroot and moving their cuffed arms slightly

"Why are you wearing handcuff's?" asked Nick slightly oblivious as Cath jumped off her seat

"You were naked," she shouted pointing as the pair almost sunk into the ground

"No we weren't," started Sara

"Your not even dressed properly" said Warrick laughing

"I'm scared," cried Greg throwing his hands over his eyes "you couldn't have waited one more month I would have won the pot" he added as Nick threw a cushion at him.

"Pot?" questioned Sara

"Forget that. Where did you get handcuffs?" Cath practically screamed

"Long story," muttered Sara twisting her arms around in the cuffs nervously

"So is anyone going to get some wire cutters?" asked Grissom trying to be calm but his voice giving him away

"I can' t believe you finally did it and with handcuffs" shouted Cath still slightly drunk

"Ok Cath thank you" said Grissom this time his voice coming across calm.

"Shouldn't worry Warrick was licking her earlier" smiled Greg

"You saw" screamed Cath

"Of course" smiled Greg as Sara started laughing glad the attention was off her.

"I was getting cereal off her face" said Warrick

"Why not just wipe it?" asked Sara grinning

"Handcuff's" warned Cath

"I assume Warrick had something in his teeth last night then?" said Nick now grinning "that was why you had your tongue down his throat"

With that Cath turned bright red and almost fell back into her seat

"When we got back Warrick had two socks tied round his wrists and Cath was sat on the table performing a tonsillectomy with her tongue"

"I almost ate a worm," shouted Greg suddenly "well everyone else was doing something" he said now embarrassed "Nick phoned Hodges for sex" he added as Nick punched him in the arm at which point a cough from the door interrupted them.

Brass was stood in the doorway mouth hung open.

"Hey how much did you ehar?" asked Cath standing up and trying to smooth her clothes down

"Enough" answered Brass "what the…" he started looking at Grissom and Sara "wow handcuffs I'd never imagined"

"Ok we've all seen the cuffs now can we have them off so I can put my own clothes on" interrupted Sara

"You know what I don't think I want to know everything judging by the amount of empties. Day shifts got a triple so they need some help. If your capable" he added looking at the hung over group.

Ten minutes later and after releasing Grissom and Sara the group were assembled putting their bags in Brass's mini bus.

"if anyone throws up in my car their walking" said Brass as they piled in "I've only go this thing on rental and I'm not paying for cleaning" he said getting in the drivers seat and looking over his shoulder. Cath and Warrick were sat together avoiding eye contract, Greg and Nick were thumb wrestling and at the back Sara was laid half asleep on Grissom.

"Would someone map read?" asked Brass

"I will," said Greg

"NO" came the unanimous reply

THE END 

**If you stuck with it till the end well done and thank you sorry about the wait.**


End file.
